JoyDay Event: Aikotoba
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu, agar Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengabaikan atensi dirinya. "Kalau Kau bersikeras tidak mau mengatakannya, maka Aku yang yang akan menyatakannya, padamu,". A Yaoi Fanfiction. ONESHOT. Dedicated for KyuMin 7th Anniversary. Happy KyuMin Day, Minna!


**KYUMIN** belong to **GOD.**

**Storyline** belongs to **Me.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

_**Dedicated for KyuMin Anniversary...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aikotoba**

_Love Words_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The only thing I've been wanting to convey and send to you is "I love you." _  
_I will send it to no one else but you, always._

**.**

Aikotoba (Sakura Merry-Men)

* * *

Sungmin mendengus pelan. Sudah lebih dari lima menit yang lalu ia duduk di samping pemuda tampan _–yang masih asyik bermain game-_ tanpa mendapat respon. Pemuda manis itu jengah. Apakah atensi dirinya tidak lebih berharga dari PSP berwarna metalik _–yang menurut Sungmin sangat menyebalkan-_ itu?!

"Kyu…," Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjadi pihak yang pertama kali berbicara.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kening Sungmin mengerut, "Kyu..," lagi, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih keras.

"Hmm.."

_Akhirnya!_ Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Ayo kita makan bersama, _ne?_ aku sudah menyiapkan masakan special untukmu~" ajaknya.

"Nanti,"

Sekali lagi Sungmin mendengus mendengar jawaban irit kata kekasihnya._ PSP brengsek!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar perhatian Kyuhyun tak lagi tertuju pada benda bodoh itu?! Sungmin terdiam seraya memandang jendela kamar, sesekali ia melirik tak minat pada Kyuhyun yang berseru entah pada siapa karena kemenangan yang telah ia dapatkan. Hujan yang masih setia turun sedari siang membuat temperatur ruangan ini menjadi lebih rendah. Tidakkah Kyuhyun mau menyentuhnya, untuk sekedar menyicip kehangatan bersama dengan-… _eh?_ Tunggu dulu! Selintas ide picik terlintas dalam benak Sang Bunny Boy.

"Kyuuuu~"

"Hmmm..?"

Dengan sengaja Sungmin menarik kerah piyama merah mudanya sebatas bahu. Ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, seraya menyeringai licik, "Tidak dingin~? Hmm..?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya. GOTCHA! Sejenak Sungmin berseru riang. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun bergerak menarik selimut baby blue miliknya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya sebatas perut. "Hmm.."

_**TWITCH!**_

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! Berhenti bermain, atau kulempar benda bodoh itu!" gerutu Sungmin dalam ancamannya.

"Hmm.."

Kening Sungmin berkedut, ia benar-benar jengkel sekarang! Sungguh! _PSP brengsek!_ Kecamnya pedas. Ia menyerah sudah! Kali ini dan entah untuk kesekian kalinya, seorang Lee Sungmin mengaku kalah dari benda mati kesayangan Kyuhyun!. Tubuh Sungmin rebah dan dua tangannya memeluk boneka kelinci.

"Nee… Kyuhyun-ah~"

"…"

"Apa kau tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi kita?"

"…"

"Hari jadi kita yang keberapa ya? Hm… empat tahun? lima tahun? Hm.. apa kau ingat?"

"Tujuh tahun," jawab Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Walau begitu, matanya tak beralih.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa kau tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun untukku, ne, Kyuhyunnie~?"

"Aku sedang tidak punya uang,"

Bibir plum sungmin mengerucut maju. Jawaban apa itu, yang baru saja ia dapatkan barusan? _Tidak punya uang?!_ Sejak kapan Tuan Muda Cho ini memiliki sifat kelewat hemat atau pelit _–atau bisa dikatakan juga kikir-_ yang biasa diideologikan oleh Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk-hyung?!

"…."

"Lagipula, Tuhan melarang Kita untuk bermewah-mewah,"

_**TWITCH! TWITCH!**_ Astaga! Kali ini bakat Choi Siwon sebagai penceramah-kah yang menular padanya?! Pada magnae usil sepertinya?! Pada Magnae yang dijuluki Evil seperti dirinya?!

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya ucapkan kata-kata manis untukku!" seru Sungmin kelewat sebal.

"…."

"Kyu!"

"…."

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Hmmm,"

"Ayo katakan padaku~"

"…." Kyuhyun tidak ingin menatap Sungmin detik ini, tidak untuk terjebak rengekan dari bibir mungilnya atau permohonan yang tersirat dalam binar mata yang menatapnya manja. Kyuhyun bukan seseorang yang mudah _dipersuasi.._

"Hmmphh! Kenapa sulit sekali?! Aku kan' tidak memintamu untuk menjadikanku isterimu!"

"_Apa?_"

"Huh?"

"Apa yang tadi Hyung katakan barusan?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap serius pada Pemuda manis di sampingya.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin balik bertanya seraya menatap polos.

"….."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara Mereka. Sungmin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun dan memilih bermain dengan Mr. Bunny_ –begitu sebutan Sungmin untuk boneka kelinci miliknya-_. Tidak tahu, Kyuhyun mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

"…."

"…."

"Memang Kau tidak mau jadi istriku?"

Sungmin mendongak, "_Huh?_"

"_Huh?_"

Sungmin bergegas duduk dan kembali menatap rupa tampan kekasihnya yang dengan cepat berpaling dengan semburat rona merah. Kyuhyun berdecih lirih, dan kembali memainkan PSP kesayangannya, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran yang dengan bodohnya ia utarakan begitu saja.

"Apa katamu tadi, Kyu?"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi itu~"

"_Huh?_"

"Bukan _'Huh'_! sebelum _'Huh'_ tadi itu!" Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun gemas. Ia ingin memastikan indera pendengarnya bekerja dengan baik. "Lupakan," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Kembali, Sungmin menggerutu. "Kau menyebalkan," katanya. Kyuhyun berhenti menggerakan jemari kurusnya. Hanya sejenak, dan ia memutuskan kembali untuk kembali ke dunianya. Sungmin memeluk Mr. Bunny lebih erat, menutupi setengah wajahnya dan kembali melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti tidak menyukaiku,"

"…."

Rona sendu di wajah Sungmin tergantikan senyuman termanis yang hanya ia berikan pada Kyuhyun seorang, "Tapi… _aku suka padamu…,_"

"….."

"Aku sayang Kyuhyunie~"

Sungmin tidak pernah bohong. Dan pernyataan _–tak sadar-_ darinya tadi sama sekali bukan dusta belaka. Ia menyukai Kyuhyun.. Ia menyukai bagaimana Tuhan membentuk rupa Kyuhyun menjadi begitu sempurna, tampan dan elok. Ia menyukai senyuman Kyuhyun, yang mendapat definisi berbeda pada setiap orang. Entah senyuman licik saat Kyuhyun menjalankan keusilan pada hyung-hyungnya, atau seringai mesum yang terlihat menyeramkan.. dan yang paling Sungmin sukai tentu saat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, begitu lembut dan memesona hingga membuat Sungmin meleleh dan kemudian kembali terjerat dalam pesonanya. Sungmin suka dengan dua tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak menangkannya…. _Sungmin menyukai semuanya…_

"….."

"Aku sayang sekali Kyuhyunnie~"

Dan saat kalimat itu terucap untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya. _Kali ini benar-benar berhenti_. Dua iris mata hitamnya menilik ke arah Sungmin, memerhatikan bagaimana Sungmin balas menatapnya dengan begitu menawan. Sungmin lalu melepaskan pelukan pada bonekanya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Akan kupanaskan lagi makanannya untukmu, Kyu,"

"…."

"Janji Kau akan memakannya nanti ya,"

"…."

Tak sempat Sungmin beranjak pergi, Kyuhyun menarik lengannya kuat, membuat tubuh Sungmin linglung dan terjatuh kasar di tempat tidur. Sungmin mengerjap karena terkejut dan mendapati dirinya berada tepat di bawah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun merengkuhnya lalu berbisik kemudian,

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"….."

"_Aku mencintaimu_, Lee Sungmin,"

Sungmin terperangah. Namun, detik kemudian ia balas memeluknya, dengan jauh lebih erat. Hari ini dilewatinya bersama Kyuhyun pun sudah membuat hatinya senang. Entah bagaimana saat yang akan datang, cukup menikmati apa yang menjadi milik mereka ini sudah membuatnya sangat bersyukur. Dan pernyataan Kyuhyun beberapa detik yang lalu…

"_Happy Anniversary Ming-ah..,_"

"_Happy Anniversary Kyu~_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan detik kemudian seringai lebar terbentuk pada lengkungan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, Aku minta hadiahku, Hyung~"

Walau begitu, bukankah kata-kata tidak akan pernah cukup mengungkapkan sebesar apa perasaan hati?

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N**: JOY Day for All of JOYERS in the world! Salam hangat untuk Kalian semua!


End file.
